Technical Field
Preferred embodiments of the invention relate to a fluid transfer apparatus that transfers a fluid through a pipe.
Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-185409 (JP2011-185409 A) discloses a friction drag reducing device that reduces friction drag on a moving object in a fluid. The friction drag reducing device is configured to generate, on the outer wall of the moving object, a traveling wave propagating in the direction of movement of the moving object. The traveling wave thus generated can impart a regular vibration (traveling wave-like wall deformation) against the turbulence that occurs between the surface of the outer wall of the moving object and the fluid, thereby reducing the friction drag of the fluid.
Non-patent Literature document, Koji FUKAGATA, “Turbulent Friction Drag Reduction by Traveling Wave-Like Input from Wall”, Proceeding of The 60th National Congress of Theoretical and Applied Mechanics (2011), discloses that the friction drag (turbulent friction drag) of the fluid transfer pipe in which a fluid flows can be reduced by imparting, to the inner wall of the fluid transfer pipe, a deformation like a traveling wave that propagates in the longitudinal direction of the flow channel.